


Haught Nipples

by Martitalora



Series: Haught Damn [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nipple Piercings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martitalora/pseuds/Martitalora
Summary: It’s a quiet Sunday morning at the Earp Homestead. After an eventful night, Nicole and Waverly lay together in bed, a little naked. Suddenly Waverly notices something on her girlfriend's body and she has some questions about it.Or the one where Nicole used to have a nipple piercing when she was younger.





	Haught Nipples

**Author's Note:**

> So the other day I was at the library studying for my finals when I read a tweet about nipple piercings. For the next hour, I couldn't stop thinking about nipple piercings and how sexy Nicole would look like with one. 
> 
> Hope you like it.

It’s a quiet Sunday morning at the Earp Homestead. After an eventful night, Nicole and Waverly lay together in bed, a little naked.

“My poor brave baby, are you still sore?” Waverly asks kissing Nicole’s stomach.

Nicole usually has Saturday’s nights off and works Sundays, but the night before Lonnie had a family emergency and they switched shifts. A group of drunk men started causing some problems at Shorty’s and the police had to intervene. 

“Waves, look at me,” Nicole puts her finger under Waverly’s chin and lifts it, “I am fine, and it wasn’t your fault. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, I know. I still feel bad about it though.” 

“Well, at least you got to see me fight some man’s ass.” Waverly loves watching her girl in action. She gets so turned on every time she sees Nicole fighting and handcuffing someone. 

Nicole starts telling Waverly the story about the first time she had to fight someone. Waverly loves hearing Nicole’s stories. She loves how excited Nicole always gets while telling them, always with her dimple smile on her face.

Waverly starts to draw patterns along Nicole’s stomach and stares at her body. She looks at Nicole’s defined abs, at her scars, at her freckles. She gets lost counting them. The brunette falls in love with her girlfriend's body all over again. She rubs Nicole’s nipple with her thumb, she looks at it very carefully, and that’s the moment she realizes there are two little holes on each side of her nipple.

"N-Nicole" Waverly says with a shaky voice. 

"Yes babe, what’s wrong?" Nicole asks concern as she sits ups.

“Did you have a nipple piercing when you were younger?” Waverly starts to giggle as she pictures Nicole with a nipple piercing.

Nicole is blushing, “nope.” She shakes her head.

“Oh my god! You did!” Waverly laughs, and Nicole gets up and puts her boxers and t-shirts on. 

“Okay, yes, I did have one, but we are not gonna talk about it.” She walks away from the room and Waverly can’t help but laugh about it.

“Come on babe! You are the one that always says we need to work on our communication as a couple.” Waverly yells and Nicole can hear her from the kitchen. She knew this moment was gonna come. She knew, eventually, Waverly was gonna ask about it and she would have to tell her everything. 

“My theory is that one night in college, you went out with your friends, got drunk and you thought it would be a great idea to get a nipple piercing.” Nicole turns around and Waverly is standing in the kitchen door, staring at her, half naked. She's wearing Nicole’s favorite thong, the red lingerie thong she bought her for their anniversary. She knows her girlfriend is wearing it on purpose. Waverly knows the officer is too weak and eventually she’ll give up and talk to her about it. 

“Nope, you got it all wrong.” Nicole sits on the table without looking at Waverly and starts drinking her coffee. “Could you please put some clothes on?” 

“Why? Am I distracting you?” Waverly has a smirk on her face, but Nicole seems unamused.

“Well yeah, but that’s not the point right now. The point is your sister or Doc could walk in any minute. Do you remember what happened last time they caught us naked?” 

She did. A couple of weeks ago, Nicole and Waverly were having a heated make up session, clothes were flying everywhere, and Wynonna and Doc casually walked in and saw them a little bit naked on top of the kitchen table. After that event, Nicole couldn’t look at Doc’s face for a week.

“I do, and I don’t care,” Waverly says crossing her arms.

“You don’t care because Wynonna didn’t threaten you with peacemaker.” Nicole drops her head on the table.

The brunette makes her way through the kitchen, sitting next to her girlfriend. “Nicole, look at me,” she lifts her chin up. “Baby, I would never, ever judge you. Ever.” Waverly kisses her, and Nicole can’t help but grab her and put her on her lap.

Nicole looks at her girlfriend’s eyes, they are shining. “Pinky promise?” Nicole gives her a soft smile and raises her pinky.

“Pinky promise.” Waverly giggles and kisses her again.

“Now,” the brunette puts her hands inside Nicole’s shirt and rubs her girlfriend’s nipple with her thumb, “tell me all about your hot nipple piercing.”

“Ugh okay.” Nicole groans. “I was a sophomore in college, and as you know, my relationship with my parents wasn’t the best one. One day, I had a big fight with them. I don’t remember what was it about, but I do remember being very angry at them. I really wanted to hurt them.” Nicole looks down, embarrassed by her actions.

“Hey! Look at me!” Waverly cups her face with her hands. “I know you, Nicole Haught. I know how good and sweet you are, and nothing you tell me is going to change the image I have of you.”

“Okay,” she nods. “That night I went out with some friends. I told them everything about my parents and they decided I should get drunk and forget about them. I don’t remember much about that night, I was wasted.” Nicole laughs as she tries to remember the events of that night. “I remember waking up and going straight to the bathroom to throw up. I remember my best friend calling me and asking me if my nipple was sore. I had no idea what she was talking about until I lifted my t-shirt up and I saw the piercing.”

Waverly covers her face and starts laughing. 

“Apparently I told my friends it was a good idea to get matching nipple piercings."

"Oh my God" The brunette keeps laughing. "Did you like it?" 

"I loved it and so did the ladies," Nicole says proudly with a smirk on her face.

“Oh, I bet they did,” Waverly says with a playful smile.

“Yep, they really did. But once I got into the academy, I had to take it off and I haven’t put it back on since then.” The officer starts to run her hands along her girlfriend’s back.  
Waverly leans over, kissed her neck and says, “I think you should put it back on. Ladies love it right?” She lifts Nicole’s t-shirt and puts her mouth around her girlfriend’s nipple.

“Fuck.” Nicole moans and presses Waverly closer to her, grabbing her ass. 

“But you know what ladies love even more?” She rolls her hips.

“You…” She kisses her neck.

“In my bed…” She rolls her hips one more time.

“And between my legs.” She bites Nicole’s earlobe and without hesitating, the redhead lifts her up and carries her to the bedroom. 

“Fuck, I’m definitely putting back my nipple piercing.” Nicole murmurs between kisses.

“What a good officer you are, Officer Haught.” Waverly keeps kissing her neck and she can feel the smile on her girlfriend’s face. “Always helping and listening to the ladies.”

“Oh babe, you have no idea all the things I would do to the ladies.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what did you think about it. 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading it.
> 
> You can also follow me on twitter @igbtdom


End file.
